thesimmingdeadfandomcom-20200216-history
Lillian Dylan
"I'm just the girl you met when the world went to shit." '' ''- Lil Dylan to Finn Harper Lillian 'Lil' Dylan, was the third Female Character created by Fordee09 Personality and Appearance Appearance Personality Before Apocalypse Chapter Two During 'SimCity', Lil was scouting the near stores of SimCity until the group came along. They spotted her and she alerted her brother and his group. A small battle soon emerged and Lil's group were dominating. Until, the group came back with a vengence, they soon killed Darragh and Tex. Cody was about to assault Harl, but, Lil came to the rescue and killed Cody. Lil was forced to come along with Harl and the group. Later on, Lil asked Harl and Candace to drop her off at her base. But, on arrival Lil found Isaac eating Miranda. Harl killed the Walker and Lil begged to come with the group to Sunlit Tides. Lil later developed a friendship with Harl and Finn. Later, when the group had finally gotten to Starlight Shores and were about to take a boat to Sunlit Tides, Lil and Finn started to converse and joke while on the boat. This would be the start of their relationship. When they arrived at Sunlit Tides- the group were taken to a buffet with...Human Food. Outraged by what was going on, the group tried to fight back against the Cannibals of Sunlit Tides- but, they were outnumbered and the group were thrown into a prison. In the prison, Lil, started to break down. From the loss of her brother, and her friends, and now that she may become food to other people. She was distraught and emotional at the time, but, Finn was there to comfort her. When Daisy and Danny were taken to become food for the Cannibals. The group made their escape and confronted the islanders with guns- very, very, very large guns. Lil was injured in the battle, but, to the help of Finn- she was patched up in no time. Christina opened a portal for the group to escape. So, they all rushed over to the portal and went through it apart from Alice, Ashley, and Candace... Chapter Three Lil and the others woke up just outside of Hershel Greene's Farm. Billy, Otis, and Arnold where the ones who came across the group. Lil and the group were brought to Hershel's Farm and given a place to stay for the night. Lil took the job of caring for Susie and Rachel Greene! Chapter Four Chapter Five Relationships - Finn Harper (Boyfriend/Lover) Lil and Finn became friends soon after the battle between the group and Lil's group. Lil was comforted by Finn in the time of her brother, Cody's Death. Their relationship soon became something more during Chapter Three when Finn got angry at Lil for sleeping with Billy Greene. Lil and Finn faught for quite sometime until Lil later apologized for her actions. During Simbury, Lil along with Finn and others, were captured. Lil was raped, unknown to Finn. Lil, Finn, and the others escaped from Simbury. On the Mall Assault, Lil went with Josh and Gavin to kill the Governor. Finn worried about her. The two later survived the Assualt... At the Mansion in Veronaville. Lil told everyone that she was leaving with Susie. Finn told Lil about his love for her, before she left, she was attacked and Finn rescued her. When the group arrived at Lucky Palms, Finn and Lil's relationhsip was taken to the next level, so far their relationship has seen its ups and downs, but they are currently in a stable, healthy relationship! - Susie Greene (Best Friend/Adopted Child) During Chapter 3, Lil and the others were taken in by Hershel Greene and his family. Lil met Susie and Rachel Greene, two eight-year old twins who were so bright and cheerful. Lil became almost like an older sister to the two girls, she watched them, she played with them, helped them draw and read. When Susie lost all of her family in the second and final Mall Assault, Lil decided to unofficially become Susie's mother/guardian. Lil tried to leave the group with Susie after the assault, but, they didn't get far before being attacked. Finn saved them and the two currently reside with the group. When the group arrived at Lucky Palms, Susie began to call Lil and Finn 'Mom' and 'Dad'. Lil and Suie are currently getting on better then ever. - Billy Greene (Ex-Boyfriend) Lil and Billy had an okay relationship during Chapter 3. Billy had an obvious crush on Lil and he flirted with her on several occasions, which repulsed Lil. During Chapter 4, after a few drinks and a video game session, Lil almost got sick and Billy decided to help her back to her store. Because Lil felt alone and drunk, she kissed Billy, this kiss later became something more and the two Woohooed in Lil's store room. Finn caught Billy leaving Lil's room later on and he investigated. Finn found Lil naked and he broke down. This led to an argument in Lil and Finn's relationship... After Simbury, Lil and Billy decided to a one-night stand wasn't enough and the two soon became a couple. It is assumed they had a perfect partnership, which Hershel frowned upon. Lil was later devestated by Billy's death in the Mall Assualt. - Alice Harper (Good Friend) Lil and Alice didn't have a proper aqauintanceship until Hershel's Farm. While working on the farm, the two become some-what friends and began to look out for one another. At the Mall, Alice found out that she was pregnant and the first person she told was Lil. Lil assured Alice that everything would be okay. Later on, Lil vowed to read up on some medical books and to be there to help deliver Alice and Josh's babies. After the Mall Assault, Lil was deeply saddend by the death of Alice. - Harl Davidson (Friend) In Chapter 2, Harl was about to be raped/assaulted by Lil's brother Cody. Lil had to put a stop to this and she made a drastic decision, she killed Cody to save Harl. Harl was greatly thankful and insisted that Lil came with the others to Sunlit Tides. Lil and Harl became quick friends and the began to look out for eachother. Lil and Harl bonded even more during the Mall Period, and their relationship is currently stable. - Cody Dylan (Brother) Lil and Cody had a good, stable relationship. They loved eachother deeply, until when Cody and his friends attacked the group, then Lil realized that her brother had lost his sanity. Lil ended Cody's life for his own good, although it caused her to be depressed for a short time. Trivia *Fordee's origanal plan, was for Lil to pretend that her group were hurting her and she was just a Survior. She would later backstab the group and steal their things before heading to Sunlit Tides. *Fordee was going to propose an idea that Lil and Elijah would become an item. He changed his mind in the end though... Category:Survivors Category:Females Category:Fordee's Characters